


Destruction

by schweet_heart



Series: Merlin Fic [140]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Heartbreak, Hurt Merlin, M/M, Protective Arthur, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: The only way to keep Merlin from getting hurt was to end it, before it was too late.MMM 2018 (September) Prompt Day #2. Prequel toDuration.





	Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Day 2: Thursday, September 6th**
> 
> Path I: Suitcases [[image](https://78.media.tumblr.com/f03078bcb5a9bbcd52fc41e870944480/tumblr_pdnfx5dHSW1w3cu63o1_1280.jpg)]  
> Path II: Your favourite hurt/pain.

 

“Arthur, don’t. Please.”

 

Arthur kept his head bent, not looking up at Merlin as he heaved the last of his suitcases onto the pile. He already knew that Merlin was crying—he could tell by the way his voice caught, the slight hitch as he said Arthur’s name.

 

“We can work this out. Just—please don’t leave.”

 

At last, Arthur turned. Merlin was standing on the top step, holding onto the doorframe like he needed it for balance. His dark hair was rumpled where he had run his fingers through it, and there was still a faint dusting of stubble on his cheeks. Had he shaved? Arthur couldn’t remember. His fingers itched to touch, to wipe away Merlin’s tears and pull him close for a kiss, but he clenched his hands into fists and squashed the impulse. It was better like this. Safer. The only way to keep Merlin from getting hurt was to end it, before it was too late.

 

“We’re well past the point of working things out, Merls,” Arthur said, and although he wasn’t trying to be cruel he saw from Merlin’s flinch that he had succeeded anyway. “Let’s face it. We’re just too incompatible.”

 

“That’s not what you said the other night,” Merlin said, trying to force a smile. Arthur’s heart ached just to look at him, the way his mouth trembled even as he lifted his chin and stared Arthur in the eye. Always so fucking _brave_. “Arthur, come on. You know I would never cheat on you. You haven’t given me a chance to explain.”

 

“There’s nothing to explain.” And there wasn’t, really—he already knew that none of this was Merlin’s fault. Arthur had been working on his exit strategy for weeks, slowly crafting the lie of his own jealousy until he was certain Merlin would believe it. For the first time, Arthur hated just how good he was at his job. “It’s over, Merlin. I hope you and Gwaine will be very happy together.”

 

“You don’t mean that.”

 

“Of course I do.” He didn’t, he didn’t, he was _lying through his teeth_. “I’ll let you know when I can come back for the rest of my stuff.”

 

Merlin said nothing, sinking against the side of the door like a battleship that had just been holed below the waterline, and Arthur forced himself to look away, blinking rapidly to keep the tears from his eyes. He stared down the street as he watched for his taxi, repeating the words over and over in his head like a kind of mantra. _If Agravaine doesn’t know how much I love him, he’ll be safe. If Agravaine doesn’t know how much I love him, he’ll be safe._ They were getting closer to unravelling his network all the time, and once that was done, Arthur could return. He could beg Merlin for forgiveness.

 

Never mind that it would tear his heart to pieces just to leave; for Merlin’s sake, he would have to see this mission through.

 


End file.
